In the Dark
by Silverhare
Summary: Ahiru and Fakir act out an old story with a new twist.


Ahiru carefully shut the bathroom door behind herself as she emerged; she had her outfit for tonight hanging in there and she didn't want Fakir to see it. His back was to her so she needn't have worried, but at the sound of the door closing he turned to face her and smiled. She smiled back, and felt her heart flutter at the sight of him, clad only in his boxers with his hair loose around his shoulders. "Y-you're ready, then?"

"Yeah." Fakir nodded as she stepped closer to him. "Are you?" He reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Y-yeah. I mean - I still gotta get dressed up and everything, but other than that, yeah… and it won't take me long, I promise." A thrill of excitement went through her. They were going to act out an old myth tonight, but with the roles reversed to make it more interesting. It had been her idea to do that, and Fakir had readily agreed without hesitation. "A-and you're still okay with this? With all of it?"

"Of course." He bent and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. I loved your idea, remember?"

"I - I know, but… we've also always agreed that if we're not comfortable with something for whatever reason we can always change our minds and it's okay," Ahiru reminded him. "I was just making sure."

"I know. Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm _very_ comfortable with this, though, so no worries about that."

"Okay, good. That's - I'm really glad." Ahiru couldn't help beaming up at him, and he smiled back at her. "S-so, um… could you sit down? I can't reach up high enough…"

"Oh, right. Of course." Fakir moved away from her and sank onto the edge of the bed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ahiru retrieved the strip of black cloth from the bedside table, and stood in front of him. They shared one more smile, and then she laid the cloth over his eyes and began to tie it behind his head. She worked carefully, so as not to pull his hair or get any of it tangled in the knot, and when she was finished stepped back to look at him. "Is it comfortable? Can you see anything?"

"Yes, it is. And no, I can't." Fakir shook his head. "You did a good job."

"Okay, good!" Ahiru bounced on her toes a little. "I - I'll go get ready, then! Be back soon!" She kissed his cheek, and then darted back into their bathroom. Once inside, she paused for a moment to take a couple of deep breaths; her heart was already racing with anticipation, and she wanted to calm down a little before she got herself dressed for tonight.

They'd agreed that she should pick something out in secret that he wouldn't see until afterwards, to add to the excitement and authenticity of the scenario they'd devised: he'd feel what it was she was wearing, and she'd help him take it off her, but he would have to wonder at what it looked like. She'd chosen a pretty, sheer little confection made of pale blue chiffon that laced up in the front; she'd guide his hands there to undo the ties when the time was right, which sounded fun. A fresh smile grew on Ahiru's face as she undressed herself completely, even taking off her underwear, and slipped into the new lingerie. She undid her hair next, letting it down from the braided bun she'd had it in all day to fall free around her shoulders and down nearly to her knees. Above her head she could hear the soft sound of rain on the roof, which made her smile again because it seemed somehow to make everything more romantic.

She paused to admire herself in the mirror - almost wishing Fakir could see her as she was now - before returning to the bedroom. As planned, Fakir was lying down with his back to her. She took a moment to smile at him, and then slipped onto the bed and pressed herself to his back, putting an arm around him. "My love?" she whispered. "Are you awake? Or do you slumber?" She pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Of course I'm awake." He took her hand and pulled it close, holding it against his chest; her breath caught as she felt his heart beneath her palm, already beating so fast with the same excitement she felt buzzing through her. "How could I sleep when I knew you were yet to arrive beside me?"

"I'm glad." Ahiru kissed his shoulder again, and then nuzzled it. "I could be content to lie beside you as you slept through the night, but I confess that I prefer you awake when I come to you."

"As do I." Fakir shifted, and let go of her hand, and Ahiru moved to allow him to roll over. He reached out his hand to where he thought her face was, and was rewarded with the feeling of her soft cheek under his fingertips; in his mind's eye, he could see a familiar blush on those cheeks, as well as the little freckles she'd gained over the years. "I beg you…" His voice was so soft and full of pleading that it made Ahiru's breath catch again. "Please, allow me to see your face, as you have seen mine. My heart aches with longing to behold you at last."

"I cannot," Ahiru said, as sadly as she could muster. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you a glimpse of me." She lifted her hand to take his and pressed a kiss to the back of it, right where his old scar was. "Please try to understand."

"But I don't." He moved his hand back to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek tantalizingly close to her mouth. "I don't understand why you must hide yourself in shadow from me."

"I fear the light. I fear what the sight of me would do to you." She touched his face, letting her fingertips trail over his blindfolded eyes. "You might recoil from me, in fear or hatred. You might flee from my side. I will share everything else of myself with you, but I'm frightened of what would happen if my face were to be one of them."

"Never." He shook his head. "I would never react to you like that."

"You don't kn-"

Her response was cut off by Fakir leaning in and kissing her. He missed at first, and kissed the tip of her nose, but she had no time to break character with a giggle before he pressed his lips fully to hers. His kiss was soft and tender, but there was an underlying passion there that grew as she returned it, her hand sliding into his hair below the blindfold to clutch at it. He moaned at the slight tugging, and kissed her all the more fervently. Ahiru pressed herself closer, wanting to feel his body against hers, and pushed her tongue between his lips. He met it with his own, and then sucked on hers a little. It was her turn to let out a muffled moan at that, and she shifted her hips a little to rub them against his as a prelude for what was to come.

When at last they found their voices - for they both needed a few moments to catch their breath in the wake of the kiss when it finally ended - it was Ahiru who spoke first. "Sit up," she murmured to him, and stroked his face. "My love, sit up."

"Of course." Fakir obeyed her, and moved into a sitting position with his back against the headboard. Ahiru climbed onto his lap, and he again felt the brush of the soft fabric of her chosen ensemble against his skin, and wondered at what she looked like in it. Beautiful, no doubt, but the mystery of having no idea what she was actually wearing made him feel more like the character he was playing, and added to his growing arousal.

"Thank you." Ahiru slipped her arms around his neck, and pressed close to him, leaning her forehead against his.

"Whatever you ask, I will do." He softly kissed her lips, and then touched his forehead to hers again. "For I love you. Forevermore will I love you, no matter - no matter what form you are in." His voice caught slightly, and they both knew that he wasn't only speaking as the character. "You needn't fear showing me your face."

"I know I shouldn't." She stroked her fingers down the side of his face, and then pressed kisses to his blindfolded eyes. "I cannot help it, though. Forgive me." Her fingers trailed down to his neck, and she felt him shiver at her touch, felt the pulse that beat there speed up. Her own heart was racing, and she pressed another kiss to his cheek. There was something about the soft vulnerability Fakir was taking on in this roleplay scenario that deeply appealed to her, made her want him all the more. "I am sorry."

"Don't be." He touched her face again, tracing his fingers over her lips and then moving them to carefully touch her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids when he felt her lashes brush him as her eyes fluttered shut. "I understand your fear, for I often feel myself unworthy of one such as you. I only want you to know that I fear not your face. As long as your heart is mine, I shall fear nothing at all."

"It is," Ahiru whispered, and kissed him, right beside his mouth. "It has been ever since I beheld you. You need not worry about that."

"Then I will worry about nothing at all." Fakir moved his hand to thread his fingers into her hair. "Though truly, I think you must be as beautiful as you sound, as you feel." He leaned more into her as he stroked her hair, so silky-soft and sweet-smelling. "Will you tell me the color of your hair?"

"R-red," Ahiru said breathlessly as his fingers moved downward, and brushed against her back. "The same red as - as coral."

"I can see it. It suits you." He gave her hair another stroke, and then carefully cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers once more. "And your eyes? When you look at me, what color eyes do you see me with?"

"Blue." She nipped at his lower lip, sucking on it for the barest of an instant and making him gasp. "Blue as the sea. And…" She leaned back and took his hand, guided his fingers to brush over the bridge of her nose, her cheeks. "I have freckles here. And here. And on other parts of my body besides."

Fakir shivered; he didn't need to see her now to remember with perfect clarity where those other freckles were. And he loved every one, thought them all part of what made her so lovely. "You are everything I could ever have dreamed of." His voice shook, indicating that once again he spoke from his own heart, as well as being in character. "And more."

"As are you to me." Ahiru laid her hand on his cheek, and they knew she too spoke for herself as well as her role. "I love you." She kissed him before he could respond, kissed him first on the corner of his mouth and then fully on his lips. He tilted his body into hers and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close, and they felt each other tremble a little, with emotion and raw desire.

When she broke off the kiss, she gave Fakir no time to catch his breath before she pressed her lips to his neck. She gave him several soft kisses there, reveling in his quiet moans, before taking his earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it. "Ahhh…" She thought for a brief moment that he was going to break character and say her name, but it was only a deep sigh of pleasure. She kissed his neck again, sucking a little on it, and stroked his hair before moving her hands to his chest. She pressed more wet kisses to his shoulder and his collarbone while she rubbed his chest, gently flicking her thumbs over his nipples and making him shudder and moan again. Her hands continued to move downwards, over his stomach and his hips, enjoying the feel of his skin, his body. She moved her kisses lower too, suckling his hardened nipples while teasing him by pulling his boxers down a little and rubbing the curly dark hair that grew between his legs, so close to his growing erection that he could barely stand it. "_Ohhh_… oh god…"

"Mmmm…" Ahiru lifted her head back up so she could kiss his mouth again. Even with his eyes hidden, what she could see of his expression was further arousing her. "It feels unfair to say it, since I hide myself from you… but you are a feast for my eyes."

"Don't…" Fakir took another gasping breath as he felt her body brush against his, as she kissed his cheek. Whatever she'd chosen to wear was so thin she almost seemed naked already. "Don't feel bad about that, I'm… glad I please you."

"Oh, you do," Ahiru murmured appreciatively, letting her hand trail down over his chest again. "In so many ways." She teased him with a few brushes of her lips against his before sucking on his lower lip. "So very many ways."

"Then tell me how you would have me please you now." Fakir's hand slid up her back, making her gasp. "Where, for example, shall I kiss you?"

"Everywhere," Ahiru said breathlessly as he moved his fingertips to the nape of her neck. "Anywhere you like."

"Mmmm. Then I think I shall start…" Fakir kissed her cheek. "Here. And…" He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Here too… and shall I go on from there?"

"Yes, please." Her voice trembled with desire. "I told you, kiss me everywhere. All over my body."

"Your wish is my command, then."

He found his way with his fingers first, tracing them down over her neck and making her shiver. He followed that up with a series of tender kisses, that then became more urgent. He suckled her earlobe, and then darted his tongue out against various spots on her throat before letting out a warm, shaky breath upon the dampness left by his mouth. She moaned throatily at that, and he rewarded her with a kiss that sucked on her skin just firmly enough to leave a mark, but not enough to hurt. A little cry burst out of her lips at that, and he felt her knees tremble. His other hand, meanwhile, slid up her side; he couldn't see her, but he knew her body so well by now that he didn't need to. Exploring her without sight was a special thrill of its own, and he was enjoying her idea even more than he'd thought he would.

"_Ohhhh_…" Ahiru's eyes closed and she moaned as he found her breast, teasing her nipple through the chiffon. Fakir moved his other hand down to her chest as well, and he cupped her small breasts in his hands for a moment before beginning to rub her nipples. "Ahhh… _oh_…" They seemed to harden in the blink of an eye as he touched them, and she let out a little shriek as he gave them a gentle pinch. "Do - do that again," she begged him. "But a - a little harder this time… please…"

"All right…" He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, and flicked his tongue against her skin again even as he honored her request and gave her nipples a harder pinch. She shrieked even louder, and he felt her pulse beat harder in her throat. "Was that what you wanted?"

"Yes… _yes_…" Ahiru panted. "I… ohhhh…"

"I'm glad." He kissed the base of her throat. "Now, though… I need to undress you so I may continue to kiss you all over. May I?"

"Of course." Fakir lifted his head, and Ahiru took his hands and guided them to the laces of her gown. "Here. Untie this."

"All right."

His fingers worked slowly and carefully at the laces, and Ahiru squirmed with anticipation more than once, which slowed the process down when she made his hands shake by rubbing against his erection. When he finally finished she eagerly shed it, slipping it off her shoulders and tossing it aside before pressing herself close again. They shared a brief but deep and almost desperate kiss before she pulled back again. Fakir located her shoulder with his fingers, and touched his lips to her skin softly. He left several more tender kisses there, and to her collarbone, and stroked her back and her hair with one hand while holding her hip with the other. "Oooh…" she whimpered.

"I'm yours." He pressed his face to her chest, smelling her skin and feeling her breathing and heartbeat. He could picture the flush that must be there right now, in his mind; it was one of his favorite sights. "Always. Everything I am, I offer to you. It doesn't matter if I can see your face. I can't deny I still wish to, but having your love means so much more to me."

"S-someday." Ahiru drew another shaky breath. "I promise you, s-someday you will s-see me… until then, please w-wait for me. For I truly do love you, I swear."

"I know." He kissed her between her breasts. "And I love you too. I love you with all that I am." His voice was hoarse, and he realized that the scenario was arousing not only his desire, but the deep emotions he felt for Ahiru. There was something about not being able to see her while he touched her that made him feel closer to her; he couldn't explain why, but he found himself overwhelmed with love for her, and he wanted her so badly it made his knees weak.

"I - oh!" Ahiru gasped as he pulled his head back, just a little, and then took her nipple into his mouth after first locating it with his tongue. "_Ahhhh_…" She clutched at him, tugging his hair a little as he suckled her. He teased her nipple with his tongue, enjoying the taste of her, and sucked almost firmly enough to leave a mark, but not quite, making her cry out with pleasure, and got an even louder cry from her when he let one of his hands wander down between her legs to rub her clitoris. He lavished the same attention on her other nipple before moving his kisses down, kissing right below her breasts and then her stomach, lifting her higher and holding her steady as he went. When he found her navel he flicked his tongue into it, and then finished by kissing her right above her mound. He squeezed her backside, and would have moved on if she hadn't spoken. "Ohhh… oh, I… that's… I want…" She took a couple of gasping breaths. "I need you inside me… now… _please_…"

"I…" Fakir sucked his breath in sharply. He was hard and aching for her already, but hearing her say that kind of thing always made him feel even more aroused, no matter how many times he'd heard it over the years. "I… of course… how do you want to…"

"Like this… but - but first you…" She tugged at his boxers, and then shifted herself so that he could take them off. Once he'd tossed them aside she climbed back on top of him, and guided his hands to her hips so he could hold her steady as she slid down onto his erection. "Ooooh…" She let out a happy sigh as she felt the hard length of him inside her. "A-are you ready to start?"

"Yes." He reached back to hold the headboard with one hand to brace himself, and held her close with his other arm. Ahiru pressed herself closer to him, and he let out a soft moan. "Wh-whenever you want me to…"

"_Now_," she said breathlessly. "Please start now…"

"All right..."

He began to thrust up into her slowly and gently, and she clung to him, her breathing growing heavier and little moans coming from her lips. He leaned his head against hers without breaking his rhythm, holding her tightly and letting out groans and moans of his own. She rocked her body into him, riding him hard and synchronizing her movements with his as he picked up speed. He couldn't help but moan her name, and the sweet friction of their bodies made her all but scream his; the sound of it brought Fakir closer to the edge, so close he could feel it within reach. He somehow managed to hold himself back, however, until she half-moaned, half-shrieked as her climax arrived, bliss flooding through her in a euphoric burst. His hips thrust upwards one last time as he let go and reached his orgasm too, and then he fell back, gasping and practically seeing stars in the darkness of the blindfold. Ahiru collapsed against him, panting and whimpering, and they both struggled to catch their breath.

When she could finally move again, Ahiru carefully pulled herself off him and then moved to carefully untie the blindfold. She tossed it behind her to be retrieved later, and then kissed his eyelids and his cheek before lying down on the bed. Fakir responded by moving to lay beside her, and rolled over onto his side so that he could pull her close, stroking her hair and holding her tightly.

"Ahiru…" There was so much emotion in just that one word, in the way he whispered her name, that it made her tremble, and she could feel him trembling too. She pressed closer to him, and they stayed that way for a couple minutes before he pulled back just enough to look at her face and smile. "Thank you… that was… that was wonderful."

"You liked it, then?" She smiled shyly as she reached up to smooth his hair, just beside his eye. "Being blindfolded, I mean? A-and the story idea too?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead. "I couldn't see your face, but I could picture you, and…" He drew a deep breath. "The scenario was good too, I felt so… I don't know how to describe it, but it was so thoroughly enjoyable. In every way."

"It's okay, you don't have to describe it, I think I know what you're trying to say." Ahiru beamed. "I really loved it too, and I'm so glad you had so much fun."

"I always have fun with you." Fakir closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. "Always."

"Me too. I always have fun with you too." Ahiru snuggled closer. They held one another for several minutes more before finally turning off the light and settling down to fall asleep in each other's arms, the darkness somehow even more comforting and intimate now.

(Note: In case it isn't clear, they're roleplaying their own version of the "Cupid and Psyche" myth.)


End file.
